Eureka
: For the series, see Eureka Seven. is a member of the Gekkostate. Eureka is a girl born by the Scub Coral, a race of assimilating, intelligent, lifeforms that landed on Earth via falling satellite. She has pale skin, medium length teal hair, and lavender eyes. She wears a one piece dress that is blue and white. Also, she is the pilot of the Nirvash typeZERO Light Finding Operation. Eureka treats the typeZERO not like a machine, but as a companion or an intelligent being. She suffers from frequent headaches, which stop after Renton arrives, but later restart as her connection with typeZERO becomes strained. Eureka goes through a change, emotionally and physically, after she comes in contact with the Scub Coral at the LFO digsite. She is commonly known as "the girl". History Background Eureka was find in a mine along with the Nirvash typeZERO's architype and she was immediately brought to Treswall Laboratories for study. It was found that while the typeZERO would not work well with any human at the controls, it responded well to Eureka being the pilot. Soon after that she met Adroc Thurston, who taght Eureka how to speak and interact with others. His influence on Eureka was that of a father. After Adroc's dissapearance in the First Summer of Love, the then Leutenant-Colonel Dewey Novak had Eureka placed under the care of his younger brother, Holland. They were both assigned to the the SOF (Special Operations Force). During this time Eureka grew to trust Holland to a degree equivalent to her trust of Nirvash, but she was still emotionally dispatched and unaware of her sense of self. Then one day, the SOF was given a mission to eliminate all the people living at Ciudades del Cielo. Eureka kills many people but when she finds three children still living in the pile of corpses she just killed she awakens to her sense of self for the first time and decides to protect them. Taking them in the Nirvash she rendezvous with Holland who was talking to Master Norb of the Voderak. Later she joins Holland in a revolt against the United Federation, aiding in stealing the Gekko, an experimantal ship, and has since been on the run with him. Retrieving the Amita Drive Upon orders from Holland, Eureka travels to Bellforest in Nirvash to retrieve the Amita Drive under the guise of having Nirvash repaired. She crashes into and destroys the room of Renton Thurston, who falls in love with her on first sight. The next morning Eureka asks Renton if she could borrow the flamethrower in the back. She explains that she feels bad about destroying Renton's room and feels that she must make it up to him. While talking with him she reveals that she doesn't need a Compac Drive to operate the Nirvash as others do, Renton decides to lend her his Compac Drive and inserts it into its plae saying that hes a professional mechanic who knows that machines have feelings too. Eureka surprises him by sayin g that that was common sense. She then leaves to borrow the flamethrower. She uses the flamethrower on the remains of Renton's room in order to give it a funeral, much to Renton's dismay. She smiles upon seeing Renton having his shoes burned trying to put the fire out and then mourning them. Back in the Nirvash, the Compac Drive doesn't work so Eureka tells Renton to take it off since she never needed it before and cannot believe in studff she doesn't understand. She goes on to say that just believing in something doesn't mean it something will necessarily come of it, sometimes believe leads to great misfortune and other times it is hard to believe in anything at all. Renton tries to argue against this but Axel Thurston interrupts by voicing his realization that Eureka is one of Holland's friends. Then he produces a strange device saying that he knows that this is what Eureka is after. He goes on to tell her that his family was torn to pieces because of this thing, so she can take it but never return. Suddenly Eureka senses missles flying towards them and tells both Thurstons to hang on. She pilots the Nirvash out of it's restrains and away from the garage before it is destroyed. Nirvash transforms into vehicle mode and the Thurstons are flung off in the process. Unable to stay any longer she pilots the Nirvash into leaving by gaining speed and then transforming into Robot Mode and utilizing the Ref Board. She then enganges the oncoming KLFs in combat. Holland and Matheu soon try to join her in combat against the KLFs. But they are kept apart. She tries to lose the KLFs to no avail and is suddenly interrupted by Rentons arrival on his Ref Board. Unfortuantely Nirvash's slipstream causes Renton to lose his balance and fall so Eureka saves him by navigating the Nirvash under him and catching him. Upon opening her eyes after closing the hatch she finds Renton clinging to her and telling her about his pulling off a cutback drop turn and his confessions of love for her. She doesn't understand. Renton pulls out the Amita Drive, explains about it to Eureka and then and plugs it in. The result is that Nirvash deactivates and Eureka falls unconscious for a few moments. Renton tries to pilot the Nirvash but it doesn't respond untill Eureka regains consciousness just enough to put her arms around him and tell him that he can believe in her. Suddenly the Amita Drive activates and the Seventh Swell efect is activated. Renton defeats all the KLFs and falls unconscious. Holland comes to recover Eureka and Nirvash, he then comments of the power of the Amita Drive. But Eureka tells him that the source of the power was Renton. She then takes Renton back to the Garage. Upon seeing Renton smiling whle sleeping Eureka asks Axel why Renton is smiling and voices her opinion that what renton did was reckless. Axel tells her that that may be but he will still complement Renton because he is "family". Eureka repeats the word questioningly and Axel tells her that she will understand when she becomes a mother. Eureka starts to say something but is interrupted by the arrival of Holland. Eureka witnesses Axel and Holland get into an argument and notices that Renton is awake as well. After Holland talks to Renton, Eureka asks Renton to come with them. Escape from Bellforest Transformations Eureka's Original Form This is Eureka's starting form. In this form Eureka looks just like a normal teenage girl with the exception of her hair, which is light blue, and her eyes, which are light purple. Heowever she is initially cold and distant as a result of her being unaware of much of what humans take for granted, like smiling, love, etc. After being Absorbed by the Coral After Renton saved Eureka from the Coral absorbing her, she is found to be covered in a cocoon like substance which is fused with her skin. Mischa was unable to remove the substance without harming Eureka so Holland decides to accept a mission to save a Vodarak High Priest. Once saved the High Priest performs a Guidance Ritual to release her. Free of the Cocoon, Eureka emerges scarred and with short light blue messy hair. She bears this form untill meeting Sakuya. After Meeting Sakuya Before leaving Sakuya's Heart, Eureka is offered to have her scars fixed but she refuses saying that these scars are the outward proof of what she has been through. Sakuya responds by commending Eureka's strong will and healing her anyway. Upon emerging Eureka is shown to have regained her former appearance. Her hair is now loose without the clips holding them back. After Reaching the Promised Land Upon passing the Great Wall, via the Void, and reaching Earth, known as the Genuine Promised Land, Eureka undergoes her most intense transformation yet. First her left arm starts getting covered by green swellings. Afraid of what the others might think, she initially tries to hide them and then run away but the others soon find her and the secret is revealed. When Renton bashes his arm in an attempt to become like Eureka she understands that Renton would not turn away from her and reconnects with him. However Renton's injury gets infected and he develops a high fever as a result. While caring for a sick Renton, Eureka sheds a tear and her left arm completely morphs into corralian form, furthermore winglike appendages grow out of her back. Eureka is once more afraid of what Renton might think when he wakes up, but upon seeing her Renton is entranced and comments on how beautiful Eureka as become, much to her joy. Final Form When Dewey dies, the collar on Eureka begins affecting Eureka's physiology and her skin morphs completely into coralian green before she is enveloped in black and red energy. When Renton and the Nirvash Spec3 force their way into the sphere, Renton encounters Eureka whose arm has turned back to normal but is still having her green wings. He ties her hair back with a hair clip revealing a small green gemlike spot in the middle of her forehead. Relationships Renton Thurston Renton Thurston, also known as the boy, is the so-called chosen one and the soul mate of Eureka. He is also the protagonist in the story. Renton and Eureka's relationship is perplex throughout the story. Started out as Renton having a big crush on a beautiful girl that crashed into his grandpa Axel Thurston's garage, Renton begin to understand how his role affects Eureka and that of Nirvash TypeZERO. It was because of his love to Eureka that many of the impossibles happen like going to the promised land which is Earth, and saving the world from Coralian's limit of questions. Maurice, Mater, and Linck Rescued children from a city named Ciudades del Cielo during the time when Eurkea and Holland were still in the United Federation of Predgio Towers Special Forces which was renamed to as the Gekkostate when Holland decided to bail out the military. Prior to Renton teaching Eureka how to discipline the children and being the male role model to the children, the kids were snotty and bratty. They tease and cause lots of trouble to the Gekkostate, especially Renton Thurston. Holland Novak Eureka joined Holland Novak's special squad when she was found next to the Nirvash TypeZERO and seeing that she was the perfect pilot for the Nirvash. Holland always thought as being the partner of Eureka, but Norb states that Eureka will have a partner other than Holland and Dewey. It is the boy that makes her truly smiles from the heart that the partner was truly found. Still, Holland protects Eureka from harm and did not accept that Renton was her partner till Season 3. Thurstons Ever since Eureka was found, Axel Thurston was a part in building new technologies for the Nirvash TypeZERO. Adroc Thurston assists Eureka till his mysterious disappearance which was later found out that he was with the Scub Corals. There isn't much evidence whether or not Diane (Renton's sister) was seen with Eureka. It seems as though Eureka didn't know about Diane till Renton introduce Diane to Eureka. Gekkostate Eureka has a special status in the Gekkostate, being one of the original members and how Holland Norvak took care of her. She was also seen in the Gekkostate as being a mother to the adopted Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. After Renton's recruitment, she changed little by little. By Season 3, Eureka was seen with Renton more often than the previous two seasons. Category:Gekkostate Category:Scub Coral